


Mr. anger issues and Mr. bipolar disorder

by lovell_snowM



Series: Mr. anger issues and Mr. bipolar disorder [1]
Category: the mortal instruments/ malec
Genre: Anger, Bipolar Disorder, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovell_snowM/pseuds/lovell_snowM
Summary: Two diagnosed people with mental issues living together as romantic partners weren’t something that was recommended. Especially since both of our cases was on the ‘vicious’ side of the spectrum. can Magnus and alec endure?
Series: Mr. anger issues and Mr. bipolar disorder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619299
Kudos: 5





	Mr. anger issues and Mr. bipolar disorder

Two diagnosed people with mental issues living together as romantic partners wasn’t something that was recommended. Especially since both of our cases was on the ‘vicious’ side of the spectrum.   
Magnus was diagnosed with bi-polar disorder soon after his mother’s suicide and his father’s murder. I was diagnosed with anger issues when I put my father in the hospital when he called me a faggot after I came out to him. We weren’t mentally ‘right’ but we loved each other to the moon and back. We would kill for each other. That was one of the reasons our therapist recommended we terminate our relationship in its early stage when we met at her waiting room.  
Dr. Fairchild is a family friend of Magnus’s and she actually still doesn’t support our relationship. It isn’t because she is a homophobe or thinks we won’t be right for each other. She was worried that my rage episode will one day sink with Magnus’s anger episodes and we will be in physical fight.  
I worked as a stunt man. I have been working out since I was 7 and my father took me to the gym it helped me come down and release stress. And Magnus was a dancer but he had a black belt in tek-wan-do. We knew that if a fight got physical between us while we were experiencing out episodes that one or both of us could end up seriously hurt. So we have been taking our relationship very slowly.  
Taking our relationship slow had been fun. We had gone on many trips together, done most of the things couple do, gone on hundreds of dates and it was getting boring to me. Our for the sake of our physical and mental health have become very dull. So I decided to fix it. I surprised Magnus with a trip to Greenland. I knew he had never seen snow and I wanted him to experience that.  
Everything was going perfectly till on the third day of our trip a blizzard hit and we were locked in the hut we were staying at. I sat near the fire place as Magnus made hot coco thinking about our future and how much every aspect of my future had Magnus in it when I finally decided to take the next step. I disappeared into our bed room and came back out for with what I needed. I was back in the place he left me when he came back with two mugs of hot coco.  
“I’m sorry your trip got ruined” he said sitting down next to me after giving me one of the mugs.  
“Are you kidding? I’m here with you and you’re seeing snow for the first time, I can’t replace the beautiful smile of yours when we first landed with anything mags. I’m ecstatic” I said he smiled and cuddled more into my side. I put the blanket over his legs too and put my arms around his shoulders.  
“You know I love you right?” he asked in a soft whisper  
“You do?” I asked teasingly  
“Yeah I love you so much. Even if you dress like a blind person and sometimes say corny thing” he said I laughed into his hair and kissed his forehead.  
“I love you too” I replied  
“What no corks?” he asked looking into my eyes  
“I love you corks and all” I replied  
“See what I mean, corny!” he said his eyes cringing as he laughed. I shacked my head and placed my hot coco on the table.  
“If your ankle feeling okay?” I asked putting his feet over my laps so I could reach his ankles  
“Yeah its better. You would think a professional dancer would be graceful not to fall flat on his ass while walking on a road” he said  
“Baby you’re as graceful as an angel. It was just too icy and your shoes weren’t made for that” I explained gently rubbing his feet.  
“You’re going to make me spill my hot coco” he said with a hum. I took the mug and placed it on the table and continued to rub his feet.  
“You know we are running out of places to visit” he said after a while  
“We’re going to Ethiopia next” I replied  
“Where is that?” he asked  
“You took me to an Ethiopian restaurant for our first date and don’t know where the country is?” I asked amused  
“Sorry, when I go to a restaurant I ask about the food not in geographical location” he said with a scowl and I frowned  
“That was a joke” I said softly  
“Well it wasn’t funny” he said pulling his legs off of my lap and getting up. He disappeared into our bed room. I gave him a few minutes to cool down and followed after him. I knocked on the door but there was no answer.  
“Mags” I called there still was no answer so I opened the door and found Magnus crying on the bed. With a sigh I sat down next to him and pulled him to my side. He slowly stopped crying.  
“Sorry for snapping” he said softly. I wiped away his tears and kissed his cheek  
“Don’t be. It was my fault” I replied.  
“No, stop doing that.” He said getting out of my arms and off the bed  
“Doing what?” I asked again  
“This. You always baby me. Take the blame for anything, walk around eggshells around me not to trigger an episode. I don’t fucking care if I get angry or sad or scared. Treat me like an equal. Like your fucking boyfriend,” he said angrily  
“What me to treat you like my fucking boyfriend?” I asked getting off the bed too  
“Yeah!” he replied I pushed him against the wall and kissing his hard. It was all teeth and spit but he melted into me. Suddenly everything went dark and we pulled apart.  
“Damn it. Just when you were about to get to the good part” he said and I laughed leaning my head on his shoulder.  
“Let’s get some candles” I said softly and he nodded. We got the candles and lit them around the fire place and the couch. We sat on the floor and leaned back on the couch.  
“This is romantic” Magnus whispered with my arms around him and his head on my chest  
“It is” I whispered and pulled away facing him.  
“You okay?” he asked worriedly  
“I’m perfect. I’ve been waiting for the perfect moment and this moment here with you, in a little hut in a blizzard couldn’t be more perfect” I said he was looking at me with confusion  
“What are you up to?” he asked. I took the ring box out of my pocket and arranged myself so I was on one knee  
“Magnus Bane. The light of my life. I can’t imagine my life without you. Every future I think of for me has you in it and I wouldn’t have it another way. I love you so much that I think a day without you would kill me. So I want to ask you. My love, my bane of existence will you marry me?” I asked his eyes were wide and he was as stiff as a statue. A minute passed without an answer, then two. Slowly ten minutes passed and my knee was starting to hurt.  
“Magnus?” I called gently. He looked at me with teary eyes and shacked his head  
“I-I can’t” he replied. Those two words were like a shock of electricity to my sister frying everything in their path and leaving me with a dead mind and a bleeding heart.


End file.
